


Songs of Ice and Fire

by Joan_of_Arc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pop music, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of popular rock and pop songs I associate with different characters. The lyrics might be slightly altered to fit the characters better:<br/>1) Joffrey, 2) Lyanna Stark, 3) Robb Stark, 4) Reek (Theon), 5) Tommen and Cersei, 6) Lady Stoneheart, 7) The Hound, 8) Daenerys, 9) Sansa Stark, 10) Tyrion Lannister, 11) Arya Stark, 12) Lysa Tully Arryn, 13) Little Finger, 14) House Targaryen, 15) Jaime Lannister, 16) Varys, 17) Jorah Mormont, 18) Joanna Lannister, 19) The Blackfish, 20) Arya in Braavos, 21 Jamie (about Cersei), 22) Walder Frey (The Red Wedding), 23) Robert and Cersei, 24) Ned Stark, 25) various, 26) The Hound, 27) Grand Tour of Westeros, 28) Jon Snow, 29) Stannis Baratheon, 30) Winterfell, 31) Ned Stark in prison, 32) Daenerys and her Sweet Creatures, 33) Edmure and Roslin, 34) Arya Stark (Niño Soldado), 35) Here's to you, Mrs. Lannister, 36) The Free Folk, 37) The Brotherhood Without Banners, 38) Robert Baratheon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King Joffrey the Wicked

**Pearl Jam: "Jeremy" – Joffrey**

**_King Joffrey the wicked_ **

 

At home Drawing pictures

Of mountain tops

With him on top

Lemon yellow sun

Arms raised in a V

And the dead lay in pools of maroon below

 

Daddy didn't give attention

Oh, to the fact that mommy didn't care

King Joffrey The Wicked

Ruled his world

 

Joffrey spoke in ~~class~~ _court_ today

Joffrey spoke in ~~class~~ _court_ today

 

Clearly I remember

Pickin' on the boy

Seemed a harmless little fuck

But we unleashed a lion _(obviously, not a stag …)_

Gnashed his teeth

And ~~bit the recess lady's breast~~ _did away with Ned Stark’s head_

 

How could I forget

And he hit me with a surprise left

My jaw left hurting

Dropped wide open

Just like the day

Oh, like the day I heard

 

Daddy didn't give affection, no!

And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't care

King Joffrey The Wicked ruled his world


	2. Lyanna Stark

**Live: "Lightning Crashes" – Lyanna Stark**

 

lightning crashes,

a new mother cries

her placenta falls to the floor

the angel opens her eyes

the confusion sets in

before the ~~doctor~~ _brother_ can even close the door

 

lightning crashes,

an ~~old~~ _young_ mother dies

her intentions fall to the floor

the angel closes her eyes

the confusion that was hers belongs now

to the baby down the hall

 

oh now feel it comin' back again

like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind

forces pullin' from the center of the earth again

I can feel it.

 

lightning crashes,

a new mother cries

this moment she's been waiting for

the angel opens her eyes

pale ~~blue~~ _grey_ colored iris,

presents the circle and puts the glory out to hide, hide

 

 

_… and the baby’s name was …_

 

 


	3. Robb Stark

**_Queen:_ ** **_"Bohemian Rhapsody" – Robb Stark_ **

****

 

Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

 

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies and see,

I'm just a ~~poor boy~~ _young King_ , I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go,

Little high, little low,

Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

 

Mama, just killed a man,

Put ~~a gun~~ _an axe_ against his head,

 ~~Pulled the trigger~~ _Brought it down_ , now he's dead.

Mama, life had just begun,

But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

 

Mama, ooh,

Didn't mean to make you cry,

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

 

Too late, my time has come,

Sent shivers down my spine,

Body's aching all the time.

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

 

Mama, ooh

I don't wanna die,

I sometimes wish I'd never ~~been born at all~~ _gone to war_.

 

I see a little silhouette of a man,

 ~~Scaramouch, Scaramouch~~ _Walder Frey, Walder Frey_ , will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning,

Very, very frightening me.

(Galileo) Galileo.

(Galileo) Galileo,

Galileo Figaro

 

_… The Lannisters send their regards._

_I picture him standing at the Hall in the Twins, his eyes darting from Walder Frey to his mother and back to Frey again, with a puzzled look on his face. He must have been so scared and devastated when he realized his time had come. He must have known at that instant that his mother and all his companions were going to be killed and that his war was lost._

 

 


	4. Reek (Theon)

**_Pink Floyd:_ ** **_"Comfortably Numb" – Reek (Theon)_ **

****

Hello, Is there anybody in there?

Just nod if you can hear me.

Is there anyone home?

 

Come on now, I hear you're feeling down

Well, I can ease your pain

And get you on your feet again

 

Relax, I'll need some information first

Just the basic facts

Can you show me where it hurts?

 

There is no pain, you are receding

A distant ship smoke on the horizon

You are only coming through in waves

Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

 

When I was a child I had a fever

My hands felt just like two balloons

Now I've got that feeling once again

I can't explain, you would not understand

This is not how I am

I have become comfortably numb

 

O.K. Just a little ~~pin prick~~ _loose skin_

There'll be ~~no more~~ _a lot more_ “aaaaaaaah!”

 ~~But~~ _And_ you may feel a little sick

 

Can you stand up? I do believe it's working, good

That'll keep you going through the show

Come on, it's time to go.

 

There is no pain you are receding

A distant ship smoke on the horizon

You are only coming through in waves

Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

 

When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse

Out of the corner of my eye

I turned to look but it was gone

I cannot put my finger on it now

The child is grown, the dream is gone

I have become comfortably numb

 

 

_… Theon, are you still there? Can you just snap out of it? Please!!!!_


	5. Tommen and Cersei

**_Pink Floyd: “Mother” – Tommen and Cersei_ **

(to be sung as a duet)

_Tommen:_

Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?

Mother do you think they'll like the song?

Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls?

Oooh, ahh Mother should I ~~build~~ _help_ the Wall?

Mother should I ~~run for President~~ _become King_?

Mother should I trust the ~~go~~ ~~vernment~~ _Faith Militant_?

Mother will they put me in the firing line?

Oooh ahh, Is it just a waste of time?

 

_Cersei:_

Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry.

Mama's gonna make all of your nightmares come true.

Mama's gonna put all her fears into you.

Mama's gonna keep you right here under her wing.

She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing.

Mama's gonna keep baby cozy and warm.

Ooooh baby, ooooh baby, oooooh baby,

Of course mama's gonna help build the wall.

 

_Tommen:_

Mother do you think she's good enough, for me?

Mother do you think she's dangerous, to me?

Mother will she tear your little boy apart?

Ooooh Ma,

Mother will she break my heart?

 

_Cersei:_

Hush now baby, baby don't you cry.

Mama's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you.

Mama won't let anyone dirty get through.

Mama's gonna wait up until you get in.

Mama will always find out where you've been.

Mama's gonna keep baby healthy and clean.

Ooooh baby, oooh baby, oooh baby,

You'll always be baby to me.  


 

_Tommen:_

_yeah and then I will sit idly as you rot in a cell and do the walk of shame …_

 

 

_What is up with Tommen? Where are his golden cojones? Both his mother and his wife are in prison and what will the King do about it??? Nothing!!_

_Say what you will about Cersei, but she is a loving mother. She is a fierce mother who would do anything for her children. Yet, she is blind to the monster she has created – Joffrey … Now, with Joffrey dead and Myrcella being shipped off to Dorne (or dead??), Tommen is all she has, and she will do everything in her power to make sure he is safe and protected._


	6. Lady Stoneheart

**_Eric Clapton: “Tears in Heaven” – Catelyn / Lady Stoneheart_ **

 

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

 

 

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven

 

 

Time can bring you down

Time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart

Have you begging please

Begging please

 

 

Beyond the door there's peace, I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in heaven

 

 

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

 

 

'Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven

_… Is there any kindness or pity left in the bent-on-revenge monster poor Catelyn Stark has become? If she were to meet her husband or her children in the afterlife, would they recognize her? Lady Stoneheart does not belong in heaven – and has no more tears left to cry…_

 

 


	7. The Hound (to Sansa)

**_Bob Marley: “Three Little Birds” – The Hound (to Sansa)_ **

 

_My Little Bird:_

“Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing’s gonna be alright.

Singing "Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing’s gonna be alright!"

 

Rise up this morning,

Smiled with the rising sun,

 ~~Three little birds~~ _My little bird_

 ~~Each~~ _Wait_ by my doorstep

Singing sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true,

Saying "This is my message to you"

 

Singing "Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing’s gonna be alright."

Singing "Don't worry (don't worry) about a thing,

‘Cause every little thing’s gonna be alright!"

 

 

 

_The Hound singing to Sansa when he offers to take her out of King’s Landing. (The Hound can sing???)_

_Oh, Little Bird, why did you refuse? You would have been safe. The Hound would have been safe. You might have found Arya on the way. You would have been reunited with your mother and brother … Oh Little Bird – Everything is NOT gonna be alright …_


	8. Daenerys

_**Justin Bieber: "Never say Never"– Daenerys** _

 

See I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take the burn.

I never had the strength to take it higher,

Until I reached the pointof no return.

 

And there's just no turning back,

When your heart’s under attack,

Gonna give everything I have,

It's my destiny.

 

I will never say never - I will fight

I will fight till forever - make it right

Whenever you knockme down,

I will not stay on the ground.

 ~~Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up~~. _Fly away, Fly away, Fly away_ ,

And never say never.

 

I never thought I could feel this power.

I never thought that I could feel this free.

I'm strong enough to ~~climb~~ _conquer_ the highest tower.

And I'm fast enough to ~~run~~ _fly_ across the _Narrow_ sea.

 

And there's just no turning back ….

I will never say never …

 

_One of these days, eventually, at some point, if I really try, I guess there is a chance I might fly across the Narrow Sea and get my crown. But meanwhile I will just stay here in Essos conquering cities left and right with the aid of my dragons. It’s fun!!_


	9. Sansa Stark

**_Green Day: “Wake me up when September ends” - Sansa_ **

 

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when ~~September~~ _this Winter_ ends

 

Like my father’s come to pass _(and mother, and brothers, and sister)_

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when ~~September~~ _this Winter_ ends

 

Here comes the ~~rain~~ _snow_ again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

 

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost _(The North Remembers)_

Wake me up when ~~September~~ _this Winter_ ends

 

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when ~~September~~ _this Winter_ ends

 

Ring out the bells again

Like we did when spring began

Wake me up when ~~September~~ _this Winter_ ends  


 

_Poor Sansa, will she ever wake up from this cold gloomy nightmare she’s living?_

  



	10. Tyrion Lannister

**_John Lennon: “Working class hero” - Tyrion_ **

 

 

As soon as you're born they make you feel small

By giving you no time instead of it all

Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all

A working class hero is something to be

A working class hero is something to be

 

They hurt you at home and they hit you at school

They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool

Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules

A working class hero is something to be

A working class hero is something to be

 

When they've tortured and ~~scared~~ _mocked_ you for twenty-odd years 

Then they expect you to pick a career

When you ~~can't really function you're so full of fear~~ _you don’t really care, they’re so full of shit_

A working class hero is something to be

A working class hero is something to be

 

Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV

And you think you're so clever and ~~classless~~ _higborn_ and free

But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see

A working class hero is something to be

A working class hero is something to be

 

There's room at the top ~~they're telling you still~~ , _but not for you, Imp_

But first you must learn how to smile as you kill

If you want to be like the folks on the hill

A working class hero is something to be

A working class hero is something to be

 

If you want to be a hero well just follow me

If you want to be a hero well just follow me

 

 

 

_Tyrion, the voice of reason nobody wants to hear._


	11. Arya Stark

**_U2: “I Still haven’t found what I’m looking for” - Arya_ **

I have climbed the highest mountains

I have run through the fields

Only to be with you

Only to be with you.

 

I have run, I have crawled

I have scaled these city walls

These city walls

Only to be with you.

 

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

 

I have ~~kissed honey lips~~ _killed many men_

Felt the ~~healing in her~~ _blood on my_ fingertips

It burned like fire.

This burning desire

 

I have spoke with the tongue of angels

I have held the hand of the devil

It was warm in the night

I was cold as a stone.

 

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

 

I believe in the Kingdom Come

Then all the ~~colours~~ _Faces_ will bleed into one

Bleed into one.

But yes, I'm still running.

 

You broke the bonds

And you loosed the chains

Carried the cross of my shame

Oh my shame, you know I believe it.

 

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for.

 

 

 

_Arya, what are you looking for? Is it revenge? Is it justice?_

_Will you seek redemption?_

_You’ve had a difficult life and you’ve done many things (good and bad, but who’s to judge?)._

_I hope you find what you’re looking for – be it with the God of many Faces, with R’hllor, the Seven or the Old Gods – but I hope you find it soon._

 

_  
_


	12. Lysa Tully Arryn

**_Garbage: “I think I’m paranoid” – Lysa Arryn_ **

 

 

_To my dear Petyr:_

 

You can look ~~but you can't~~ _and you must_ touch

I ~~don't~~ _do_ think I like you much

Heaven knows what a girl can do

Heaven knows what you've got to prove

 

I think I'm paranoid and complicated

I think I'm paranoid, manipulated

 

Bend me, break me anyway you need me

All I want is you

Bend me, break me, breaking down is easy

All I want is you

 

I fall down just to give you a thrill

Prop me up with another pill

If I should fail, if I should fold

I nailed my faith to the ~~sticking pole~~ _Moon Door_

 

I think I'm paranoid, manipulated

I think I'm paranoid, too complicated

 

Bend me break me …

 

Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me

Maim me, tame me, you can never change me

Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me

Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me

 

Bend me, break me anyway you need me

As long as I want you baby it's alright

 

 

 _And Petyr replies: “I have only loved one woman – your sister” … Boom!_  


 

 


	13. Petyr Baelish

**_Guns N’ Roses: “I used to love her” – Petyr Baelish (about Lysa)_ **

 

 

I used to love her, but I had to kill her

I used to love her, but I had to kill her

I had to put her, ~~six~~ _about six thousand_ feet under,

and I can still hear her complain

 

I used to love her, but I had to kill her

I used to love her, but I had to kill her

I ~~knew I'd~~ _will never_ miss her, so I ~~had to~~ _won’t_ keep her

She's buried ~~right in my back yard~~ _somewhere down below_

 

I used to love her, but I had to kill her

I used to love her, but I had to kill her

She bitched so much.

She drove me nuts, and now I'm happier this way

 

I used to love her, but I had to kill her, and I can still hear her complain

 


	14. House Targaryen

**_Coldplay: Viva la Vida –House Targaryen_ **

 

I used to rule the world,

 ~~Seas~~ _Flames_ would rise when I gave the word.

Now in the morning I sleep alone,

Sweep the streets I used to own.

 

I used to roll the dice,

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.

Listen as the crowd would sing,

"Now the ~~old~~ _Mad_ king is dead! Long live the king!"

 

One minute I held the key,

Next the walls were closed on me.

And I discovered that my castles stand,

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.

 

I hear ~~Jerusalem~~ _Sept of Baelor_ bells are ringing,

 ~~Roman Cavalry~~ _Fiery Dragons_ choirs are singing.

Be my mirror, my sword and shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field.

 

For some reason I can't explain,

Once you go there was never,

Never an honest word.

And that was when I ruled the world.

 

It was the wicked and wild wind,

Blew down the doors to let me in.

Shattered windows and the sound of drums,

People couldn't believe what I'd become.

 

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver ~~plate~~ _spike_.

Just a puppet on a lonely string,

Oh, who would ever want to be king?  


 

 

_Not all the Dragons are gone … some still roam these war-ravaged lands. The question is, will they rise up again?_

_Lannister, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell … they’re all just spokes on a wheel. I’m not going to stop the wheel. I’m going to break the wheel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is all I have for now. 
> 
> What do you think of this collection? Do you think the songs are appropriate for the characters? I'm open to comments and suggenstions. And if you think of another song that could apply to a character, please let me know. Thanks!


	15. Jamie Lannister

**_Linkin Park: What I've done – Jamie Lannister_ **

 

In this farewell  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty _(well, one hand at least...)_  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

 

 

 

_Jamie Lannister. You stand accused: You are an Oathbreaker, a Kingslayer, you slept with your sister and fathered three bastards, you lied to your King, you flung an innocent child through a window and you have boasted about your nefarious actions with no regret. How do you plead?_

_Oh, Jamie! Have war and captivity changed you? Have you found redemption? Can you find your honor again and become the Golden Boy you were meant to be?_

_Atone for your crimes and you shall be pardoned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of this so far? Any comments? Any suggestions?  
> Thanks.


	16. Varys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is in Spanish :) 
> 
> Esta va en español. Una de las mejores (si no la mejor) banda de rock de Sudamérica de todos los tiempos.
> 
> Gustavo, Zeta y Charlie ... Gracias Totales!

**_ Soda Stereo: La Ciudad de la Furia – Varys (King’s Landing)  _ **

Me verás volar  por la ciudad de la furia

donde nadie sabe de mi y yo soy parte de todos.

 

 ~~Nada~~ _Todo_ cambiará con un aviso de ~~curvas~~ _espías_

Ya no hay fábulas en la ciudad de la furia

 

Me verás caer como un ave de presa

Me verás caer sobre terrazas desiertas

 

Te ~~desnudare~~ _observaré_ por las calles azules

Me refugiaré antes que todos despierten

 

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer

entre tus ~~piernas~~ _sedas,_ entre tus ~~piernas~~ _sedas_

 

Sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer

entre la niebla , entre la niebla

…un hombre alado extraña la tierra

 

Me verás volar por la ciudad de la furia

donde nadie sabe de mi y yo soy parte de todos

 

Con la luz del sol se derriten mis alas

Solo encuentro en la obscuridad

lo que me une con la ciudad de la furia

 

Me verás caer como una flecha salvaje

Me verás caer entre vuelos fugaces

 

 ~~Buenos Aires~~ _King’s Landing_ se ve tan susceptible

Ese destino de furia es lo que sus caras persisten

 

Me dejarás dormir al amanecer

entre tus ~~piernas~~ _sedas,_ entre tus ~~piernas~~ _sedas_

 

Sabrás ocultarte bien y desaparecer

entre la niebla , entre la niebla

 

… un hombre alado, extraña la noche

 

 

 

_Oh Varys, Varys. Tu y tus benditos pajaritos. No hay secreto a salvo en la ciudad de la furia._

_El único que busca el bienestar del Reino y no una ventaja para sí._


	17. Jorah Mormont

**_ Ray Charles: Hit the Road Jack  – Jorah Mormont and his Khaleesi  _ **

_ Khaleesi:  _

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and ~~don't you come back no more~~ , _I won’t be betrayed three times._

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and ~~don't you come back no more~~ , _I won’t be betrayed three times._

 

_ Jorah:  _

Woo! ~~Woman~~ _My Queen_ , oh ~~woman~~ _Khaleesi_ , don't treat me so mean,

You're the ~~meanest old woman~~ _prettiest little princess_ that I've ever seen.

I guess if you said so

I'd have to pack my things and go.

 

_ Khaleesi:  _

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and ~~don't you come back no more~~ , _I won’t be betrayed three times._

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and ~~don't you come back no more~~ , _I won’t be betrayed three times._

 

_ Jorah:  _

Now baby, listen baby, don't-a treat me this-a way

For ~~I'll be back on my feet some day~~ _I won’t betray you my Dragon Queen_.

 

_ Khaleesi:  _

Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood

You ain't got no ~~money~~ _honor_ you just ain't no good.

 

_ Jorah:  _

Well, I guess if you say so

I have to pack my things and go. 

 

_ Khaleesi:  _

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and ~~don't you come back no more~~ , _I won’t be betrayed three times._

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.

Hit the road ~~Jack~~ _Jorah_ and ~~don't you come back no more~~ , _I won’t be betrayed three times._

_Oh, but our beloved Bear Knight will be back. Will his Khaleesi take him back again? Or has he lost her forever? Betrayal cuts deep in the World of Ice and Fire. …_


	18. Joanna Lannister

**_ Mumford & Sons: _ ** **_ Little Lion Man – Joanna Lannister to Tyrion _ **

Weep for yourself, my man,

You'll never be what is in your heart

Weep Little Lion Man,

You're not as brave as you were at the start

 

Rate yourself and rake yourself,

Take all the courage you have left

Wasted on fixing all the problems

That ~~you made in your own head~~ _your family has made_

 

But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

 

Tremble for yourself, my man,

You know that you have seen this all before

Tremble Little Lion Man,

You'll never settle any of your scores

 

Your grace is wasted in your face,

Your boldness stands alone among the wreck

Now learn from your mother or else spend your days

biting your own neck

 

But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

 

But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

 

Didn't I, my dear?   


 

 

 

_Oh, if only Joanna had lived … She would have seen Cersei and Jamie and she would have stopped them. She would have given life to an otherwise stern and heartless Tywin. She would have saved Tyrion …_

_The Gods took her away … it was not her fault … but a Mother will always feel guilty, regardless …_

 

_“Knights die in battle, as ladies die in childbed. No one sings songs about them.” Catelyn in A Clash of Kings._

_This is your song, Joanna …_


	19. The Blackfish

**_ The Clash: “ _ ** **_ The Guns of Brixton"- The Blackfish _ **

 

 

When they kick at your front door

How you gonna come?

With your hands on your head

Or on the ~~trigger of your gun~~ _pommel of your sword?_

 

When the law break in

How you gonna go?

Shot down on the pavement

Or waiting on death row?

 

You can crush us

You can bruise us

But you'll have to answer to

Oh, the guns of ~~Brixton~~ _Riverrun_

 

The money feels good

And your life you like it well

But surely your time will come

As in heaven, as in hell

 

You see, he feels ~~like Ivan~~ _so mighty_

Born under the ~~Brixton~~ _River_ sun

His game is called survivin'

At the end of the harder they come

 

You know it means no mercy

They caught him with a gun

No need for the ~~Black Maria~~ _Stoneheart Lady_

Goodbye to the ~~Brixton~~ _Riverland_ sun

 

You can crush us

You can bruise us

Yes, even shoot us

But oh-the guns of ~~Brixton~~ _Riverrun_   


 

 

 

_Lannisters at the door, Freys flanking you on all sides, Boltons preying on you. But Riverrun will never be theirs, not while you draw breath … Never give up, never surrender, never yield … Justice will come for House Tully, and you will be there to lift your sword and drink you cup … I have faith in you, my Blackfish and the Guns of Riverrun._


	20. Arya in Braavos

**_ The Doors: “People are strange” – Arya in Braavos _ **

 

People are strange when you're a stranger

Faces look ugly when you're alone

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted

Streets are uneven when you're down

 

When you're strange

Faces come out of the rain

When you're strange

No one remembers your name

When you're strange

 _When you’re No-one …._  


 

 

_Oh, Arya of House Stark. What have you become? Will you ever go back to being who you are? Who are you? Are you really No-one? Or are you the third child of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, sister to Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Jon?_

_There’s a reason you kept Needle. There’s a reason you chose Cat as a name. You know who you are …_

_Come out of the rain, dear child. Go home, where people remember your name._


	21. Jamie (about Cersei)

**_ Drake: “Hotline Bling” – Jamie (about Cersei) _ **

 

_(In the books, when Cersei is imprisoned by the High Septon, Jamie is in the Riverlands. She keeps sending him letters to come back, but he just has them burned.)_

 

 

You used to ~~call me on my cell phone~~ _send so many ravens_

Late night when you need my love

 ~~Call me on my cell phone~~ _Send me all those ravens_

Late night when you need my love

 

And I know when that hotline ~~bling~~ _croaks_

That can only mean one thing

I know when that hotline ~~bling~~ _croaks_

That can only mean one thing

 

Ever since I left the city,

You got a reputation for yourself now

Everybody knows and I feel left out

Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out

'Cause ever since I left the city,

you started wearing less and goin' out more

Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor

Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before  


You used to ~~call me on my cell phone~~ _send so many ravens …_

And I know when that hotline ~~bling~~ _croaks …_

 

Ever since I left the city, you, you, you

You and me we just don't get along

You make me feel like I did you wrong

Going places where you don't belong

Ever since I left the city,

you, you got exactly what you asked for

Running out of ~~pages in your passport~~ _friends who would care for you_

Hanging with some girls I've never seen before

 

You used to ~~call me on my cell phone~~ _send so many ravens …_

And I know when that hotline ~~bling~~ _croaks …_

 

These days, all I do is

Wonder if you bendin' over backwards for someone else  … _(Lancel?)_

Wonder if you're rollin' up a backwoods for someone else  … _(Osmund Kettleblack?)_

Doing things I taught you, gettin' nasty for someone else _…(Moon Boy for all I know?)_

You don't need no one else

You don't need nobody else, no

Why you never alone

Why you always touching road

Used to always stay at home, be a good girl

You was in a zone, yeah

You should just be yourself

Right now, you're someone else

 

You used to ~~call me on my cell phone~~ _send so many ravens …_

And I know when that hotline ~~bling~~ _croaks …_  


 

 

 

_Oh, dear Cersei, my dear sweet sister … what happened to you? You used to be my one true source of love and passion. But now … Stop sending me ravens. I’m not coming back to you. I’m not coming to your rescue. You pushed me away. I’m not crawling back to you …_

_“… she’s been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettlelack and probably Moon Boy for all I know…”_


	22. Walder Frey (The Red Wedding)

**_ Black Eyed Peas: “I Gotta Feeling” – Walder Frey ( The Red Wedding)  _ **

**__ **

 

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

 

Tonight's the night, let's live it up

I got my ~~money~~ _archers_ , let's ~~spend it up~~ _kill’em all_

Go out and smash it, like oh ~~my God~~ _the Gods_

Jump off that ~~sofa~~ _dais_ , let's get off

 

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel ~~stressed out~~ _slighted_ , I wanna ~~let it go~~ _get my share_

Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

 

Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov

Look at ~~her~~ _them_ dancing, just take ~~it off~~ _them out_

Let's paint the town _(red)_ ,

We'll ~~shut it down~~ _kill the Young Wolf_

Let's ~~burn the roof~~ _get the Trout_ , and then we'll do ~~it again~~ _all their men_

 

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

And do it and do it, let's live it up  


Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

 

 

 

 

_Well, that was fun now, wasn’t it? … Who wants a party?_

_Call me 1-800-RED-WEDS_

_Email me: the_wine_will_flow_red@westerosnet.com.twins.fr_


	23. Robert and Cersei

**_Paul Mc Cartney: “_** ** _We Can Work It Out” – Robert and Cersei_**  

 

Try to see it my way

Do I have to keep on talking, till I can't go on?

While you see it your way

You run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone 

 

We can work it out,

We can work it out 

 

Think of what you're saying

You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right

Think of what I'm saying,

We can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight 

 

We can work it out,

We can work it out

 

Life is very hard and there's no time

For fussing and fighting my friend

I have always thought that it's a crime

So I will ask you once again 

 

Try to see it my way

Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong

While you see it your way  

There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long 

 

We can work it out,

We can work it out 

 

Life is very hard …

Try to see it my way … 

We can work it outWe can work it out 

 

_I always thought that deep down, Robert had loved Cersei. Maybe he was infatuated with Lyanna at the beginning, but he did try to love Cersei. And even though Cersei had always wanted to be with Jamie, she did earnestly try to give her relationship with Robert a chance. But after years of hurt and neglect, their relationship was beyond saving._

_This was inspired by that scene in season 1, before the manure hit the fan. They are sharing a drink, being completely honest with each other, reminiscing over their time together and ruing a fact they both knew: they did not love each other any more (but at least they could agree on that)._

_As far as arranged marriages go, I believe they could have been happy if they had tried. Ned and Catelyn’s beginning was a lot rockier than theirs. So was Daenerys and Khal Drogo’s. And yet, these couples shared a bond not even death could break._

_So, cheers to a chance not taken._

_Bottoms up everybody!! Mead, ale or, wine!_


	24. Ned Stark (telling the truth)

**_Linkin Park:_ ** **_"Breaking The Habit" – Ned: finally telling Cat and Jon about Lyanna_ **

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one …  
I don't know what's worth fighting for …

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never ~~fight~~   _lie_ again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_I'm telling you the truth, tonight._

 

 

 

_Three simple words. Why Ned? It was just three simple words and it would have saved a lot of headache._

_Three words Ned, that's all it would have taken. Not the cliché three words. She knew that, he knew that. Three words Ned. That's all she ever needed to hear, all he ever needed. Three words that would have made everybody's lives a lot easier. Three words that would have put an end to all the suffering and the uncertainty. Three words Ned. Why? Three words, Ned, that's all you had to say. "Jon is Lyanna's"_

_…_

_I don' t mean to create a debate here. People who have read some of my stories know how I feel about the whole R+L=J. Simply put, I don't like it. No, let me expand: I hate it! Apart from turning a mature saga about politics and strategy into a teenage fairy tale fantasy, it completely tarnishes the figure of Ned, one of my most beloved characters. It makes me terribly angry at Ned, it makes me hate Ned. It does not make him an honorable hero, it makes him a dishonorable bastard (no pun intended) and one of the most despicable villains in the saga. Yes, brining Jon home and saving him was heroic and honorable. But that was the easy part. Not telling Jon and Cat was dishonorable and coward. He ruined both Jon's and Cat's lives! Many other characters have done bad things, but they always had a reason for it (lust for power, revenge, mental issues) and they never hurt the ones they loved. Ned ruined the lives of two people he claimed to love for no reason whatsoever._

_Give me a minute please, I need to talk to Ned now:_

How could you? How could you claim to love Jon when you never gave him a place? Yes, he had a bed and a plate on the table, but he didn't have a home. He was always ostracized by people wherever he went, usually by your own insecure wife. And it was all your fault. How could you claim to love him and then send him to the Wall, knowing full well what kind of place it was? If he were truly a bastard, unfortunately in your society the Night Watch is probably as high as he could ever get, but he wasn't. He wasn't a bastard! And you denied him the chance to grow into his own person. Shame on you Ned!

How could you sleep next to a woman you claimed you loved and see her struggle to go to sleep every night and have nightmares about you loving another woman and not even once try to reassure her? How could you, the one time she had the galls to ask, snap at her so violently and threaten her the way you did? How could you let her live that hell? You are lucky she was a woman of honor. She knew you loved Jon and her love for you was stronger than her fears. She forsook her honor and did her duty for the good of the family. Family Duty Honor, indeed! Jon was lucky Catelyn was your wife. She knew Jon meant a lot to you and dropped the subject. Oh, but did she suffer inside! And you never saw that! She never hurt your boy. Oh, but she could have! Any other woman would have! Cold stares and indifference, that was all she ever did to vent her feelings. She just tried to convince herself he was not there, but how could she? Could she love him? No! How could she? Not when he was a constant reminder of the fact that there was another woman who might one day come and take her place, who might one day claim for her bastard son what belonged to her children. How can you claim to love this woman when you let her suffer for fifteen years?

Why did you lie? I understand at the beginning you didn't know your wife. You didn't trust her, that's understandable. Plus you had just lost your father and brother to horrendous circumstances, had just lost your sister in a tragic way and had just returned from a savage war. But later? Did your wife never fully earn your trust? What prompted you not to tell the truth? Did you want to protect them? Did you really think a lie would protect them? If Robert ever found out, he would come knocking and most likely take your head for treason. But he would also take Jon's and Cat's. Do you really think he would believe them when they claimed they didn't know anything? You would have doomed them all by keeping them in the dark.

Had Catelyn known Jon posed no threat to her children, she would have welcome him with open arms. She loved children (hey, she even cried at the sight of two dead Lannister boys and the Lannisters had just killed you!). Jon's life in Winterfell would have been a lot better. Perhaps he would have not gone to the Wall and joined Robb in the war and talked some sense into him. Maybe they would all still be alive. But you didn't tell them. They had to endure nightmares, humiliation and fear, all because you refused to utter those three words … Shame on you Ned!

_…_

_Ok, I'm back. I'm done talking to Ned … No need to reply to this rambling, I know many people do not agree with my views on these issues and I respect that. I just needed to get it off my chest. RLJ really makes me hate Ned, that's one of the main reasons I don't like it. I truly wish Jon were just Ned's bastard. A meaningless one night stand fifteen ago in the midst of war can be forgiven. A lie that lasts a lifetime cannot, especially one as big as this one and with such dire consequences for the two victims._

_So, back to the song .. in my head this is when NED TOLD CAT AND JON THE TRUTH! YEAH!_


	25. Nursery Rhymes: Assorted characters

**_ Nursery Rhymes: assorted characters.  _ **

 

Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high, like a ~~diamond~~ _comet_ in the sky.

Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.

 

_Whatever happened to that ominous red comet that was crossing the skies at the beginning … Oh, comet, how I wonder what you meant …_

 

…

 

 ~~Humpty Dumpty~~ _Good King Tommen_ sat on a wall

 ~~Humpty Dumpty~~ _Good King Tommen_ had a great fall

All the King’s horses and all the King’s men

Couldn’t put ~~Humpty~~ _Tommen_ together again

 

_Tommen took a leap of faith. For all the lessons his mother taught him, she never told him the expression was not to be taken literally …_

 

…

 

 ~~London Bridge~~ _Landing’s Sept_ is falling down, falling down falling down

 ~~London Bridge~~ _Landing’s Sept_ is falling down, My fair ~~Lady~~ _Cersei_

_Oh, Mad Queen, those about to die, we salute you._

_…_

 

 ~~Mary~~ _Jon Snow_ had a little ~~lamb~~ _wolf_ , its fleece was white as snow

And everywhere that ~~Mary~~ _Jon Snow_ went the ~~lamb~~ _wolf_ was sure to go

 

_Once there were six puppies and their mother._

_They stuck together like sister and brother._

_Momma died and the puppies remained,_

_till one by one we crossed out their names_

_… take care of your ghost, Jon, for your ghost will surely take care of you._

 

…

 

Row row row your boat

 ~~Gently~~ _Gendry_ down he stream

Merrily merrily merrily merrily

Life is but a dream

 

_So, Gendry, where are you? Still rowing?_

 

 _ **Note:**_ After the angst-filled angry chapter I had before, I needed something light and funny ;)

I hope you like this one better ... Thanks

(and thanks for not flamimg me with the previous song and my harsh words on Ned)

 


	26. The Hound

**_ Whitesnake: "Here I Go Again" - The Hound _ **

 

I don't know where I'm going

But, I sure know where I've been

Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday

And I've made up my mind,

I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again

Here I go again

 

 

Though I keep searching for an answer,

I never seem to find what I'm looking for

Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on,

_(Who am I kidding? Fuck the Seven, Fuck R’hllor, Fuck the Old Gods! Why the fuck should I pray??)_

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

 

 

Here I go again on my own

Going down the only road I've ever known,

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

And I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time

 

 

I'm just another ~~heart~~ _man_ ~~in need of~~ _I don’t need no_ rescue,

 ~~Waiting on love's sweet charity~~ _Don’t need your bloody charity!_

And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days,

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

 

 

Here I go again on my own …

But, here I go again Here I go again,  


 

 

 

 

_Fuck the King._

_Fuck the Lannisters and their bloody lions._

_Fuck the Starks and their bloody wolves._

_Fuck the Targaryens and their bloody dragons._

_Fuck the Watch and their bloody crows._

_I_ _’m just a dog. I don’t need the lot of you._

_Here I go._

_Alone._

_On my own._

_On my own terms._


	27. Grand Tour of Westeros

**_ Moby: “South Side” – Grand Tour of Westeros _ **

**__ **

 

See myself ~~in the pouring home~~ _around Westeros_

See the light come over now

See myself in the pouring rain

I watch hope come over me

 

Here we are now going to the East side

I pick up my friends and we ~~start to ride~~ _go to the Vale_

Ride all night we ~~ride~~ _climb_ all day

Some may come and some may stay

 

Here we are in the ~~pouring home~~ _Moon Door_

I watch the light man fall ~~the comb~~ _through the hole_

I watch a light move across the ~~screen~~ _sky_

I watch the light come over me

 

Here we are now going to the West side

Weapons in hand as we go for ~~a ride~~ _The Rock_

Some may come and some may stay

Watching out for a sunny day where there's

Love and darkness and my sidearm

Hey _Lions_ ….

 

 

Here we are now going to the North side

I look at my friends as they start to ride

 ~~Ride~~ _Howl_ at night, we ride all day

Looking out for a sunny day

 

Here we are now going to the South side

I pick up my friends and we hope we won't die

Ride at night, ride through ~~heaven and hell~~ _desert and sun_

Come back and feel so well

 

 

 

 

_Westeros, a land to visit on a vacation you will never forget: jousts, tournaments, brave knights, honorable sers and beautiful damsels. Book now and you’ll have the unique opportunity to attend a wedding or two, either as a guest or as the groom: a festivity that will make your jaw drop. You’ll never look at weddings the same way again - literally!!_

 

_You’ll visit the Great Sept of Baelor whose beauty will turn your head and our tour of King’s Landing will leave you burning with excitement. We’ll stay a night at Castle Black and visit our Fashion Museum of the North where you’ll see the trendiest clothing Westeros has to offer with the finest fabrics and our most refined tailors. We’ll take a tour around the idyllic Iron Islands and their sandy beaches and where the hospitality is as warm as the weather. We’ll take you rock climbing at the Eyrie with its breathtaking views and you can chill at the top of the Wall. We recommend you try boar hunting with an unlimited supply of wine for the thrill of a lifetime._

 

_Sample our wide variety of wines and ales (sorry, no soft drinks. And we do not recommend drinking water for hygienic reasons). Try our local cuisine with all sorts of spices and vegetables. Our pigeon pie is to die for, it will take your breath away._

 

 _C’mon … pick up your friends and let’s go for a ride!!!_  
 

 


	28. Jon Snow Stark Targaryen

**_ Bonnie Tyler: “Holding out for a Hero” – Jon Snow Stark Targaryen  _ **

****

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the Gods?

Where's the street-wise ~~Hercules~~ _Azor Ahai_

To fight the rising odds?

 

Isn't there a ~~white knight~~ _knight in black_ upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need

 

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

 

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the morning light

He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

 

Somewhere ~~after midnight~~ _before the Long Night_

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

 

Racing on the ~~thunder~~ _snow_

And rising with the heat

It's gonna take a Superman

To sweep me off my feet

 

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero …

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero …

 

Up where the ~~mountains~~ _Wall_ meets the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the ~~flood~~ _flame_

 

I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood

 

 

 

 

 

_The Prince that was Promised._

_The Ultimate Hero_

_The Righteous Bastard_

_Jon Snow Stark Targaryen, a Realm is on its knees waiting for you._

_Rise King Jon. Rise, and deliver us from this bloody nightmare._

_…_

_This song is actually for D &D, who apparently need a hero that ASOIAF and the show did not. I’m not too fond of turning Jon into this super cool, larger-than-life fantasy super hero, braver than most, more honest than the rest, merciful and forgiving like few, and just outshining everybody else …. I used to like Jon back when he was believable :(_

_…_ _But this is who Jon is now, so … Long live King Jon! Long may he reign!_

_Piece of advice Jon: Kings tend not to last too long. Just in case, do not go hunting, do not go to weddings (not your own, not your uncle’s), stay away from windows, do not cross bridges, do not cross an honorable woman knight bent on revenge, beware of shadows …_


	29. Stannis Baratheon

**_ Johnny Cash: “Ring of Fire”- Stannis _ **

 

 ~~Love~~ _Ambition_ is a burnin' thing

And it makes a fiery ~~ring~~ _crown_

Bound by wild desire

I fell into a ring of fire

 

I fell into a burnin' ring of fire

I went down, down, down

And the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns

The ring of fire, the ring of fire

 

 

The taste of ~~love~~ _power_ is sweet

When hearts like ours meet

I fell for you like a child

Oh, but the fire went wild

 

I fell into a burnin' ring of fire

I went down, down, down

And the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns

The ring of fire, the ring of fire

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh, Stannis, the Righful King._

_Blood makes you the rightful heir, but your own actions condemn you._

_This Fire Lady you so blindly follow is taking you down this burning well all the way to Hell._

_Power has blinded you, self-entitlement has isolated you, and ambition has burned its fiery seed into your soul._

_May R’hllor forgive you for neither the Seven nor the Old Gods will …_

 


	30. A Royal Visit to Winterfell

**_ Madness: "Our House" – A Royal visit to Winterfell _ **

 

 

Father wears his Sunday best

Mother's tired she needs a rest

The kids are playing up downstairs

Sister's sighing in her sleep _(“Oh my Prince, will you marry me”?)_

Brother's got a ~~date to keep~~ _wall to climb_

He can't hang around

 

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

 

Our house it has a crowd

There's always something happening

And it's usually quite loud _(especially when the King comes!!)_

Our mum she's so house-proud

Nothing ever slows her down

And a mess is not allowed _(or else Septa Mordane will see to us!!)_

 

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

 

Our house, in the middle of our street

Something tells you that you've got to get away from it _(Oh, but you shouldn’t!!!)_

Our house, in the middle of our

 

Father gets up ~~late for work~~ _for the Feast_

Mother has to ~~iron his shirt~~ _curtsey and smile_

Then she sends the kids to ~~school~~ _bed_

Sees them off with a small kiss

She's the one they're going to miss in lots of ways

( _They will all go their separate ways never to see each other again …)_

 

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

 

I remember way back then when everything was true

And when we would have such a very good time

Such a fine time, such a happy time

And I remember how we'd play, simply waste the day away

Then we'd say nothing would come between us

 ~~Two~~ _Nine_ dreamers

 

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

Our house, was our Castle and our Keep

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, that was where we used to sleep _(and play, and laugh, and love, and dream)_

Our house, in the middle of our street

 

 

 

 

_Oh, the Starks … Honorable and true, courageous and brave the lot of them, but foolish and naïve._

_Such a happy House, such a happy Family. All for it to be destroyed in a Game they had no idea how to play._

_Nine dreamers lived in a House, a House that will never be the same:_

_Ned – he dreamed of honor, he died a pawn_

_Cat – her dreams of a happy family shattered by lies and treachery_

_Robb – never in his wildest dreams did he envision becoming a King, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine what fate had in store for him_

_Sansa - her dreams let her down only for them to become her worst nightmares_

_Arya – she dreamed of adventures, but now she has no dreams, no house, no name, no family. Only one thought in her mind: Not today_

_Bran –a boy with a simple dream of becoming a knight. Now neither a boy nor a knight, a life destined for a magic he never asked for and cannot fully comprehend._

_Rickon: his dreams were snatched away from him together with is childhood_

_Jon – a bastard who dreamed of becoming someone, lost everything to fight for what he believed was right_

_Theon – dreams of glory clouded his mind, now his mind is gone, only a hollow shell remains of the boisterous and proud brother-in-arms._

_Their House is no longer their Home … and it cannot even be their Grave, their final resting place …_

 

(Note: this ignores Season 6 with the whole Battle of the Bastards and Jon becoming King in the North – absolute nonsense if you ask me)


	31. Ned Stark (in prison)

**_ "Fields of Athenry” – Ned in prison (Dropkick Murphys version in my head) _ **

By a lonely prison wall,

I heard a young girl calling

 ~~Michael~~ _Ned_ , they have taken you away,

For you ~~stole Trevelyan's corn~~ _sought honor and truth_ ,

So the young might see the morn.

Now a ~~prison ship~~ _sharpened axe_ lies waiting in the ~~bay~~ _Sept_.

 

 

Low lie the fields of ~~Athenry~~ _Winter Town_

Where once we watched the small free birds fly

Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing

It's so lonely 'round the fields of ~~Athenry~~ _Winter Town_.

 

 

By a lonely prison wall,

I heard a young man calling

Nothing matters, ~~Mary~~ _Cat_ , when you're free

Against ~~the famine~~ _injustice_ and the Crown,

I rebelled, they cut me down.

Now you must raise our child _(ren)_ with dignity.

 

 

Low lie the fields of ~~Athenry~~ _Winter Town_ …

 

 

By a lonely ~~harbor wall~~ _Winter Dream_ ,

she watched the last star falling

As that prison ship sailed out against the sky

Sure she'll wait and hope and pray,

for her love in ~~Botany Bay~~ _the Black Cells_

It's so lonely 'round the fields of ~~Athenry~~ _Winter Town_   


 

 

 

 

_Happy St. Patrick's Day :)_

_(though not a very happy song to celebrate it with)_

_The words of this song just move me so ... nostalgia and helplessness … hopes and dreams …_

_I’ve been singing this – scratch that, I’ve been yelling this song top of my voice in my head all day. Well, of course, in silence, it was all in my head. Such a powerful version. A Punk rock lover like myself, how could I not sing?? Of course, silently, in my head. Walking down the street, I imagined Ned and Cat holding hands, singing this song, in my head …._


	32. Daenerys and her Sweet Creatures

**_ Harry Styles: "Sweet Creature”” – Daenerys to her Dragons  _ **

Sweet creature

Had another talk about where it's going wrong

But we're still young

We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong

 

And ohhhh, we started

 ~~Two hearts~~ _Three Heads_ in one home

It's hard when we argue

We're both stubborn, I know

 

But oh,

Sweet creature, sweet creature

Wherever I go, you ~~bring~~ _will take_ me home

Sweet creature, sweet creature

When I run out of road, you bring me home

 

Sweet creature

Running through the ~~garden~~ _Dothraki Sea_ , oh, where nothing bothered us

But we're still young

I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

 

And ohhhh, we started …

 

But oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature …  


 

 

 

_Dany, Dany … so you’re finally coming home … Let the Dragons lead the way … Sweet Creatures ..._


	33. Edmure and Roslin

**_ Dolly Parton: "Unlikely Angel”” – Edmure and Roslin  _ **

 

Like the Phoenix from the ~~ash~~ _blood_ and ~~dirt~~ _grief_

I rose up from the pain and hurt

When I was at my very worst

I found you  


 

Thought I could never love again

When a spark of light came beaming in

A thread of hope

For me to spin around you

 

 

Unlikely Angel

Standing there in front of me

As if you were my destiny

Like we were always meant to be together

 

Unlikely Angel

It feels so right inside your love

Like ~~God has~~ _the Seven_ sent you from above

To honor, cherish, and to love forever

 

The smile upon your angel face

The heaven in your eyes replace

The hell that I've been going through

Before you

 

How long have you been there for me

I once was blind but now I see

A future full of hope

How I adore you

 

Unlikely Angel

Oh, you never know where one might be

In ~~sacred~~ _castle_ halls or ~~crowded streets~~ _river fields_

But God has sent one straight down to me from heaven

 

Unlikely Angel  


 

 

 

_Oh, Edmure … A once young joyful and happy heir … The world caved in on you and you never saw it coming … I truly hope you find happiness with your new wife and see the light beaming in through the darkness … As for Roslin, did she know of the plot? If she didn’t, then you can’t hold it against her. And if she did, you can’t hold it against her either … In that violent and cruel world, what could a lone young innocent girl do against the power of her father and the wrath of a senseless war? …_

 

_Suggested by a reviewer. Thank you hettyfeather77 :)_


	34. Arya Stark - Niño Soldado

**_ Ska-P: "Niño Soldado” – Arya  _ **

 

 

Fui a ~~nacer~~ _parar_ donde no hay nada

tras esa línea que separa el bien del mal.

Mi tierra se llama miseria

y no conozco la palabra ~~libertad~~ _caridad_

 

Fui secuestrado en una guerra

torturado y preparado pa’ matar.

Me han convertido en una bestia,

soy solo un niño que no tiene identidad

 

Me han obligado a disparar,

me han enseñado como asesinar,

me han obligado a mutilar,

en un infierno terrenal

 

Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdón

¿quien te robó el corazón ?

No te levantes del sillón.

Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdón

¿quien te robó el corazón ?

Apaga la televisión.

 

Una pistola en mi cabeza

me esta obligando a asesinar ~~a mi papa~~ _sin preguntar._

Soy una maquina de guerra

mi dedo aprieta ese gatillo sin ~~mirar _pensar_~~

 

Me han obligado a disparar …

Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdón …   


 

 

 

 

_Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos …_

_Cersei_

_Joffrey_

_Ilyn Payne_

_The Hound_

_Walder Frey_

_Tywin Lannister_

_… Amén._

_La violencia es tu religión. La venganza se ha transformado en tu Dios. Tu espada es tu templo y tu lista es tu plegaria. ¿Qué le decimos al Dios de la Muerte?_

_Ay niña querida, ¿a dónde has ido a parar? ¿Qué queda de aquella chiquilla traviesa con la sonrisa cómplice? … La niña se ha ido y en su lugar sólo ha quedado una máquina de guerra … la vida te ha llevado por este camino, esperemos que te traiga de vuelta … Amén._

 


	35. Here's to you, Mrs. Lannister

**_ Simon & Garfunkel: "Mrs. Robinson” – Cersei  _ **

 

And here's to you, Mrs. _Lannister_

 ~~Jesus loves~~ _People fear_ you more than you will know, wo wo wo

God bless you please, Mrs. _Lannister_

Heaven holds a place for those who ~~pray~~ _prey_ , hey hey hey

 

We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files

We'd like to help you learn to help yourself

Look around you, all you see are ~~sympathetic~~ _vile backstabbing_ eyes

Stroll around the grounds until you feel ~~at home~~ _you’re safe_

 

And here's to you, Mrs. _Lannister …_

 

Hide it in a hiding place where no one ever goes

Put it in your pantry with your ~~cupcakes~~ _wine_

It's a little secret, just the _Lannisters’_ affair

Most of all, you've got to hide it from the ~~kids~~ _King_

 

And here's to you, Mrs. _Lannister …_

 

Sitting on a sofa on a Sunday afternoon

Going to the ~~candidates~~ ' _Small Council’s_ debate

Laugh about it, shout about it

When you've got to choose

Every way you look at it you lose

 

Where have you gone, ~~Joe DiMaggio~~ _King Baratheon_?

A nation turns its lonely eyes to you, wo wo wo

What's that you say, Mrs. _Lannister_  

 ~~'Joltin Joe' has left~~ _Your legacy has died_ and gone away, hey hey hey  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_Cersei,_

_Queen Consort_

_Queen Regent_

_Queen of the Seven Kingdoms_

_… you’ve made it!! … Whatever the means, whatever the cost …_

_… but the way to the top is as high as the way to the bottom. The realm longs for peace, the populace prays for better times. Will you be their Champion Queen? Or will the Valonqar fulfill its destiny?_

_… enemies to the North, enemies to the South, enemies to the East, enemies at home. Watch out! Look out!_


	36. The Free Folk

**_ Midnight Oil: "The Dead Heart” – The Freefolk  _ **

 

We don't serve your country

Don't serve your king

Know your custom don't speak your tongue

 ~~White~~ _South_ man came took everyone

 

We don't serve your country

Don't serve your king

 ~~White~~ _Kneel_ man listen to the songs we sing

 ~~White~~ _Crow_ man came took everything

 

We carry in our hearts the true country

And that cannot be stolen

We follow in the steps of our ancestry

And that cannot be broken

 

We don't serve your country

Don't serve your king

Know your custom don't speak your tongue

 ~~White~~ _Ice_ man came took everyone

 

We ~~don't~~ _do_ need protection

 _But_ don't need your hand

Keep your promise on where we stand

We will listen we'll understand

 

We carry in our hearts the true country …

We carry in our hearts the true country …

 

 _Crowns_ got more right than people, got more say than people

 

… Forty thousand years can make a difference to the state of things

… The dead heart lives here

_We don’t kneel to no King, we don’t need no crown._

_We know who you are, kneeler, southman, crow._

_You fear us, you hunt us down._

_You call us wildlings, savages._

_But we know what’s out there, and we know it’s coming._

_The Long Night is coming …. And the Dead come with it …._


	37. Brotherhood Without Banners - Anarchy for the Seven Realms!!

**_ Sex Pistols: "Anarchy in the UK” – The Brotherhood Without Banners  _ **

**__ **

 

Right

Now

Ha ha ha ha ha...

 

I am an antichrist

I am an anarchist

Don't know what I want

But I know how to get it

I wanna destroy passer by

Cause I wanna be … Anarchy

No ~~dogs body~~ _King’s dog_

 

Anarchy for the ~~UK~~ _Seven Realms_

It's coming sometime and maybe

I give a wrong time, stop a traffic line

Your future dream is a ~~shopping~~ _backstabbing_ scheme

 

Cause I wanna be … Anarchy

In the ~~city~~ _Kingdom_

 

How many ways to get what you want

I use the best

I use the rest

I use the enemy

I use anarchy

 

Cause I wanna be … Anarchy

It's the only way to be

 

Is this the ~~M.P.L.A~~ _Stark Wolf Flag_

Or is this the ~~U.D.A~~ _Lion’s Pride_

Or is this the ~~I.R.A~~ _Stag on Fire_

I thought it was the ~~UK~~ _Kraken Fleet_

Or just another country

Another ~~council tenancy~~ _Fake King’s Banner_

 

I wanna be … Anarchy

And I wanna be … Anarchy

Know what I mean

And I wanna be … Anarchist

Get pissed

Destroy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _We bow to no King._

_We carry no flags_

_Your Wars are a joke._

_Monarchs bathe in Glory and bask in their self-entitled power,_

_while the common people carry the load._

_None of you are Kings of mine …._

_… Now we just do the bidding for the Lady with No Heart …_


	38. Robert Baratheon

**_ Frank Sinatra: "My Way” – Robert Baratheon  _ **

_The Royal Chambers are dark, the atmosphere is gloomy: the King is dying. The boar has done its deed and no Maester, no Magic can save him now. It is time for us to hear his final words:_

_“Ned, my trusted friend. I sought your counsel when I needed a Hand but you gave me more than just your sense, you helped me regain mine. Do me one last favor my friend and write this down:_

And now, the end is near

And so I face the final curtain

My friend, I'll say it clear

I'll state my case, of which I'm certain

 

I've lived a life that's full

I've traveled each and every highway

And more, much more than this

I did it my way

 

Regrets, I've had a few

But then again, too few to mention

I did what I had to do

And saw it through without exemption

 

I planned each charted course

Each careful step along the byway

And more, much more than this

I did it my way

 

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew

When I bit off more than I could chew

But through it all, when there was doubt

I ate it up and spit it out

I faced it all and I stood tall

And did it my way

 

I've loved, I've laughed and cried

I've had my fill my share of losing

And now, as tears subside

I find it all so amusing

 

To think I did all that

And may I say - not in a shy way

Oh no, oh no, not me

I did it my way

 

For what is a man, what has he got

If not himself, then he has naught

To say the things he truly feels

And not the words of one who kneels

The record shows I took the blows

And did it my way

 

Yes, it was my way

 

_Did you get it Ned? All of it? I won’t be long now. Take care of my family, Ned.”_

_The King is gone and the realm will never be the same._


End file.
